The Way Life Is
by Keite-kun
Summary: The life Hikigaya has to go through this arc of events.
1. Separation

**Hey everybody! This is a one-shot for Oregairu. Well if you like it please tell me and I will continue it. Thanks again!**

"Sigh... Morning." I said to my sister.

"Morning!" She answered back.

I did my usual routine in the morning and head to school. In class I was a by myself as usual but Yui kept looking at me like her eyes were magically drawn to me. I let out a sigh.

"What is it?" I asked politely.

"Hikki uh... You seem lonely."

"Yui I'm always lonely. There's no need for you to concern yourself with me."

"U-uh ok... If you say so..."

As the day went by, the bell rang signaling the end of school. I head to the clubroom and when I reached the clubroom, the cutest girl in school sitting by herself reading a book was there as usual. I sat down and there was silence between us. It's not like I care if she doesn't talk to me but when we do, our conversations always feel fresh. Without me noticing it I was staring at the beauty named Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya-kun would you please stop staring at me with those rotten eyes? It's like you're planning to do perverted stuff to me." She said with her cold piercing eyes.

I turned my head away from her, "Tch. You're always assuming I have feelings for you. Let me remind you that I have no interest in girls whatsoever. You know I'm not like those guys who confessed to you in the past. I am different."

"I'm shocked that you say you have no interest in girls yet you want to become a full-time house husband. You won't marry with that attitude of yours."

"Leave me be." I snapped back.

"Yahallo!" Yui shouted as she entered the room.

There she goes saying the most stupidest thing on earth. Well there's only one person I don't mind them saying that. It was Totsuka. Totsuka's not human, he's an angel. If he was a girl I would immediately ask him out. Sadly life never goes your way.

"Yaha- Hello Yuighama-san." Yukinoshita said.

Oh? Even the great Yukinoshita-san was tempted to say it? I chuckled at the fact.

"What are you chuckling about?" Yukinoshita-san asked with her cold stare.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Nothing? You're creepy as ever if you're just chuckling about nothing and please don't ever chuckle again. It's gross."

I felt like I was pierced by a million daggers. This bitch... I don't see how boys like her. If they knew her true personality, they would regret it. She may be cute on the outside but on the inside but don't ever judge a book by it's cover.

"Now now you two." Yui said trying to stop our argument.

After our arguement it was silent again. But you know? Deep inside I really enjoy these conversations but I knew these conversations wouldn't last and that made me feel a bit sad. No client's came so we decided to call it a day. When I got home Komachi was watching tv.

"I'm home."

"Oh welcome back onii-chan!"

"Komachi want curry for dinner?"

"Oh onii-chan's curry? May I please have extra meat?"

"Yes yes."

"Yay!"

Our parents are always at work so we have to take care of each other. Usually we switch around who cooks but the only thing I know how to make is curry.

"Komachi it's time to go to sleep."

"Understood onii-chan!" Komachi said humming as she went up the stairs.

I go to bed after finishing the essay Hiratsuka-sensei assigned us. The next day after school I head to the clubroom. I don't see Yukinoshita there but I see Hiratsuka-sensei instead.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"So... She didn't tell you eh?" She said.

"Huh what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Yukinoshita has gone overseas to study there. It doesn't look like she'll be coming back for awhile."

"Oh. Well that doesn't matter to me." I said. I may have looked like I didn't care, but inside I did. There was a feeling of emptiness inside me. I was confused why I was feeling this way towards Yukinoshita. It wasn't possible that I... I didn't want to think about so I dismissed the thought. I hated her even more now. She just left us without saying goodbye.

"Hi!" Yui said as she came in. "Huh? Where's Yukinon?"

Hiratsuka told her everything and Yui ended up crying and ran out of the clubroom.

"Hiratsuka-sensei did you know about this?" I asked her.

"Yes. She told me yesterday. I was shocked as well. I asked her if she told you guys and she said it would be better that you did not know."

"I see." I said. Damn Yukinoshita. You could've said goodbye you know? Who knows when the next time we'll be able to see each other again. I decided to go home to just clear my thoughts. At home nothing helped. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I know I would dearly miss the conversations we had. Most of all, I would miss you. In the end I found myself sucking it up as I usually do and let life move on.

**Well I know it's short but I don't want to put any more detail out because I have more ideas to this story. Sorry if I made them OOC. I rewatched the anime. Also I would like to thank AsheriteAbyss13 for the advice. You should check out their Oregairu fanfic as well.**


	2. America

**Well I ended up doing another one so please review again! Anyways sorry for any OOCness.**

The next day it was the same thing. After school in the clubroom there was only Yui and I. She still looked sad from yesterday. If I was a normal person I would probably in the same state she is in. However I'm not. I have felt pain many times and this time is not different. Then I hear Yui sobbing so I let out a sigh.

"Yui there's really no point in crying. This was Yukinoshita's decision so we have to trust it. This is her we're talking about." I said trying to console her.

"B-but Hikki... She could have said goodbye or told us that she was leaving... It's not fair..."

"Yui we live in a world where nothing is fair. Life never goes the way you want it. You have to stop crying and move on from the past. That's all there is to it. If you're stuck in the past, you'll never move forward."

"Hikki... But you know? It's also fine if you look back to the past and remember all those happy memories..."

She ended up crying probably after remembering her "happy" memories. But she's right. Sometimes it's not bad to look to the past and reminisce. Well there's not much for me to reminisce about since you know... I was a loner. I dropped my pencil so I went looked under to get it. When I looked under, I saw a letter taped to the table. It was from Yukinoshita. I opened it and it said:

_Dear Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun,_

_If you ever find this letter, please know that I am sorry for leaving and without saying goodbye. My father has told me to study in America. I had no other choice but to fulfill what he wants. There were so much things I wanted to do with you guys. I just wanted you guys to know, I really enjoyed the time we spent together. If there was one thing I would want, it's to spend the rest of our high school lives together for the remaining year. But it doesn't look like that's happening. Thank you for everything Yuigahama-san and Hikigaya-kun. _

_From,_

_ Yukinoshita_

When I finished reading the letter, I was quite shocked. I thought she hated me but apparently she would miss her time with us. She did mean me right? Or was that directed to Yuigahama more? I was confused. Well either she said she would miss us. As usual Yuigahama was crying. Is she trying to cause a flood?

"Hikki we have to do something!" Yui said.

"What's there to do? We have no way to contact her. Does she even have a phone?"

"Yes she did but she only used once or twice a month."

"I have a suggestion!" Hiratsuka-sensei said barging into the room.

"Sensei please knock first." I told her.

"You're sounding like Yukinoshita, Hikigaya. Well anyways, the idea I have in mind is that we go to Yukinoshita is staying."

"Huh?! We don't even know where she is and even if we do, there's no way I can afford a plane ticket." I said.

"Hikigaya, Haruno is still in Japan so we could ask her. As for earning the money, we could do events that raise money or something."

"So you're saying we steal the money that our school raised? Won't we be in big trouble if they caught us?"

"Dammit you're right." She said putting on her thinking look.

Wait you didn't even consider the consequences?! If I told her out loud she would've punched me. One thing I've learned is to never interrupt sensei when she's thinking.

"We can do a bake sale!" Yui suggested.

"That's a good idea." I said. "Too bad Yukinoshita's not here. It would've been easier and it would sell well. "

"Don't worry!" Yui shouted. "Leave it to me!"

"WAIT YUIGAHAMA DON'T! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE?!" I shouted at her. It was true though, she would've killed everyone with her cooking.

"You meanie!" Yui said putting on that face when she's pouty.

"Anyways I'm going to call Haruno. Haruno? It's Shizuka. Would you mind coming to the school tomorrow? Ok thanks. Bye. Well that's done."

We all head home after. I was in bed just daydreaming. I better go to sleep. The next morning, Haruno was there in the staff room talking to Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hikigaya-kun! Long time no see! I'm sorry Yukino had to leave. It must be hard having a long distance relationship." She said.

"We're not even dating." I told her.

"Oh whatever. Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Where Yukinoshita is staying." Sensei told her.

"Oh that's all? Well she's staying in California in a condo similar to where she lived here. The address is 0930 Reign street. Buzzer 1016."

"Ok let me write it down... Ok thanks Haruno."

"No problem Shizuka-chan! See ya Hikigaya-kun! When you see her, tell her I say hi!"

"Um ok. Wait how did you know we were planning to go?"

"Lovers can't stand not seeing each other so I knew you would go the extra mile for Yukino-chan!" She said smiling before she left.

"She's sharp as ever... Except for the lovers part." I commented.

**_2 months later..._**

"Looks like it's impossible for us after all..." Yui said with a glum look on her face.

"We mustn't give up! We have to keep trying! Naruto said his ninja way is to never go back on his word! If we stop we will be going back on our word!" Hiratsuka-sensei said.

"Sensei you watch too much anime." I told her. I don't even know what to think. I was hoping that this would work but in the end it didn't. This is why I never get my hopes up too high or they will just come crashing down. Why am I doing this just to see Yukinoshita though?

"Let's call it a day." I told them and they agreed.

When I got home my parents were sitting at the table and they told me to come over.

"Hachiman come sit with us." My dad said.

"Komachi told us that you're raising money to visit a friend in America. Is this true?" My mom asked.

I gave Komachi a death stare and she turned around acting like she didn't do anything. I let out a sigh.

"Yes it's true."

"Well we're here to support you son! We're just so happy that you have a friend. It's been a while since we have heard you have a friend. You also care about them so much that you want to visit them. Here. It's the money to get a ticket to America."

I was completely shocked. "Are you sure it's all right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Uh... Thanks... I'm grateful to you two." I said. I tried to smile but that really isn't my thing. At school the next day I told Yuigahama and sensei I was able to go. I packed my stuff to fly to California.

"And tell her we say hello." They told me to tell her as I left for the plane.

I was on the plane headed to California. I was going to see Yukinoshita. I had this weird feeling inside but I couldn't explain it. Maybe excitement and nervousness at the same but I wouldn't know. The ride was 11 hours. I left at 6am and there's a 16 hour difference so we arrived in California at 1am. It was too late to go see Yukinoshita so I grabbed the nearest hotel near Yukinoshita's condo.

"Finally..." I said all tired out. I have been looking for a hotel for ages... Or maybe not. I check my watch and it was 1:15. Only 15 minutes of searching. Maybe I should stop being lazy and exercise more... Today was Saturday so she shouldn't have school today so I could visit her anytime later.

I woke up at 12:30. I got changed and head towards her condo. The lobby was as luxurious as her last condo. I pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" The voice asked. It wasn't Yukinoshita's voice. It sounded like a guys voice.

I tried to speak my best english. "Y-you have a package. W-would you please sign i-it?" Shit I sucked at english and I was so nervous. I should've paid more attention in class.

"Oh Yukino! There's a package for you and they want you to sign it!" The voice said.

The elevator came down and I pressed the tenth floor. I stepped out of the elevator and head towards 1016 then I knocked on the door. The door opened.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Make sure to review so I could change anything that's wrong.**


End file.
